


you made me the bad guy

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecurity, Insults, M/M, Regret, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: “Guess you haven't changed as much as you thought you did, then," Roman snapped. "If you're that bad of an influence on Thomas."Virgil took a step back, expression morphing from anger to confusion to hurt to a resigned acceptance in less than a second. "If that's what you really think, why didn't you say it sooner, Princey?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	you made me the bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> Autocorrect is a bitch yeet
> 
> ~Ash
> 
> (Reposting on my main acc @Meaningless_Sky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a, like, eighty percent chance at this point in time that this fic will have one more chapter, m a y b e two if I get my ass in gear and crank out that much writing. Probs not though.
> 
> But I’m glad that people have seemed to like this so far!!
> 
> ~Ash

"Where the hell were you?"

Virgil flinched at the sudden shove, stumbling back and staring wide eyed at a fuming Roman. "What?"

"The video!" Roman yelled. "They're listening to Deceit, of all people!"

"I was like him, once, and you thought the same thing about me," Virgil retorted.

"That doesn't... that's not my point! Where were you?! I was counting on you to be on my side and you never even showed up!"

“Look, it’s not my fault that I wasn’t there! My room locked me in!” Virgil snapped. “I wanted to come out, but I didn't want to make the situation worse. So my room shut me in automatically. My presence escalating Thomas’s anxiety, _**unintentionally**_ , for the record, would have just stressed Thomas out even more and could have sent him into a panic attack! I would have had him on the floor crying if I had so much as opened my door!"

"Guess you haven't changed as much as you thought you did, then," Roman snapped. "If you're that bad of an influence on Thomas."

Virgil took a step back, expression morphing from anger to confusion to hurt to a resigned acceptance in less than a second. "If that's what you really think, why didn't you say it sooner, _**Princey**_?" He snapped his fingers, hoodie changing from the purple patched one to his old black plaid jacket. Saluting briefly to Thomas he sunk out without a backward glance.

"Roman, that was cruel and uncalled for," Logan snapped. "I thought you knew better than that."

Roman just sneered, sinking out himself, but Logan caught the pain and regret that flickered across his face.

"I shall go after Virgil and attempt to talk with him. I suggest giving Roman time to cool off, he's much more volatile and likely to metaphorically blow up at you if you were to confront him now," Logan said, glancing at Patton, who gave him a thumbs us and disappeared.

"Thomas, do you require anything more from me, or am I free to go?"

Thomas waved him off. "Please make sure Virgil's okay. I just want you all to get along and be happy." He paused sadly, glancing at Virgil’s spot on the stairs. "Doesn't look like it's gonna happen."

Logan glared at the wall. "I will do everything I can do fix this, Thomas. I give you my word on that."

"Thank you, Logan."

Nodding sharply, Logan closed his eyes, and, focusing his energy, redirected his route from the Mindscape living room to the bedroom hallway. He rose up in front of Virgil's door, and forced himself not to go punch Roman when he saw that the familiar grey background and purple song lyrics in Virgil's elegant cursive had been replaced with his old door: plain black, hastily painted, not a single splash of colour to be seen.

He knocked hesitantly. "Virgil?"

"It's Anxiety," Virgil's voice corrected from behind him.

He turned. "That's untrue and we both know it. You are much more than just your label. You have proven time and time again that you are beneficial for Thomas, and we would not be where we are today without you helping us along the way. What Roman said was very much untrue, and I do not condone his behaviour.

"Nor do I agree with a single thing he said during that argument. You were merely trying to raise a valid point, and Roman was out of line using your past against you. I am not attempting to apologize on his behalf, since any apology for this will have to come from Roman himself to be genuine, but I would like you to know that I do not think that you haven't changed."

Virgil laughed bitterly. “You’re a very convincing actor, Lo, but seriously. No need to save face, it’s just us here. You don’t need to try to play nice, Morality can’t hear you.”

Logan stepped closer, but stopped, hands held up in the air when Virgil practically snarled at him, eyes darkening. “Stay back. I don’t...I don't want to hurt you.”

“Virgil-“

”That’s not my fucking name!” Virgil yelled.

”Then what would you like me to address you as?”

”Anxiety works as well as anything, so let’s stick with that.”

"Anxiety, then," Logan said cooly. "Let's talk about this rationally. Just for a moment."

Virgil glared at him distrustfully, but nodded nevertheless, and Logan brightened.

"Excellent. First thing: why would I lie to you and keep up an act when none of the others are around? How would that benefit me in the long run?"

Virgil shrugged. "Keeping the act up makes me think I can trust you. In the hopes that it would lower my guard."

"I've spent years giving you tips on how to better help yourself through an anxiety or panic attack, as well as breathing exercises to make it more possible that you can stave off an attack before it happens. Why would I do that if I wanted to prove to the others that you were detrimental to Thomas?"

"It's all about getting someone to trust you," Virgil promptly responded. "Once I let my guard down, you'll...."

"I'll what? Send you back to the other half? Vir-Anxiety, you've come a long way since we first met you. And besides that, even when we barely knew you, back in the beginning, I would never have sent you back. Even then I could tell you wanted to do better."

Virgil scoffed. "If you say so, Teach."

"Virgil. We...I know that everyone is a bit tense right now, but I think, given the circumstances, it's understandable. Roman didn't truly mean what he said. And again, any apology will have to come from him, not me, as I cannot apologize on someone's behalf and make it seem truly sincere and genuine. But I...I'm proud of you, Anxiety. For what it's worth."

"You...." Virgil's eyes cleared. "You're proud of me?"

"Very much so, yes," Logan said awkwardly. "I..this is difficult for me to say, but...we love you. Morality would be very glad to back me up on that."

Virgil sniffled, and Logan opened his arms in silent invitation. Virgil leapt into his arms, clinging to him and sobbing into his shoulder. "'M sorry, Lo."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Logan scolded. "What Roman said to you was completely out of line."

"No, I...he was right, maybe I really haven't changed. I just keep messing up, I didn't...I tried to do better, I promise I did." Virgil's tone took on a panicked edge, his eyes unfocusing as he shifted his gaze to the wall behind them. "I swear I can do better, I just need some more time, please. Please don't send me back, it's _dark_ down there. We don't like it. Please, I'll do anything you want me to, I'll stay in my room, just don't send me _**back**_ , _please_ ," Virgil pleaded, gutteral and choked.

"Virgil," Logan started, alarmed at the sudden shift. "It's okay, we won't send you back. I promise you, Vee, you can stay as long as you want to. Nobody is going to send you back."

Virgil was sucking in shallow gasps, face pale and his entire body trembling. "P-promise?"

"Of course I promise." Logan considered for a moment, then sighed. "Pinky promise?"

Virgil giggled through his tears. "Thought you said those were dumb."

"I suppose I could have been...slightly wrong about them."

Virgil just laughed, and Logan forced down the urge to smile at the carefree sound. "Shall we rejoin the others, then, Anxiety?"

Virgil took his hand, tugging him back towards the living room.

"Call me Virgil."

**Author's Note:**

> I still love everyone. So. Yeah. this isn't meant to hate on Roman or Janus, i love them both and I’m also equally pissed at both of them. ALSO SIDE NOTE THIS ISN'T MEANT TO MAKE ANY CHARACTERS SEEM UNSYMPATHETIC. They’re lashing out because they're scared and confused and nobody really knows how to proceed.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
